The Virus
by blue fire2
Summary: hmmm, well i'll just say this story pretty much sux, but i am looking for flames. Very small hint at a T/M. go ahead FLAME ME!!


A/N: this is a really old story of mine, a few of you may recognize it. Maybe. I hope you like it and please review.  
  
  
  
Crunch, crunch, crunch.  
  
Marron cheerily waked home from her boyfriend's house. She had been helping him cook himself dinner. The freshly fallen snow blanketed everything in a powdery white fluff all over everything.  
  
Snap!  
  
The sound made Marron jump 2 feet off the ground. She spun around to see who it was but nobody was near. She ran back a few feet but hers were the only tracks that she saw. She looked behind trees and bushes and saw that the snow had not yet been altered. Then she realized how much Trunks hadn't wanted her to go back home so soon. She looked up in the sky but knew she wouldn't see him there. *He would have made a mad dash home so he would be waiting for me when I came running back.* She shrugged it off and continued on her way home. She really needed sleep so she wouldn't fall asleep at work again tomorrow.  
  
The only other disturbance she had was Mr. Brown's dog that followed her to her front door. She turned the doorknob only to find it was unlocked. *I was sure I locked it but then again, Trunks was rushing me.*  
  
She walked in. Nothing had been disturbed. She put down her purse and threw her jacket over the back of her couch. She walked in to the kitchen, tea sounded especially good on this cold night. She filled her kettle with water and put it on the stove. She turned to her pantry and saw one of the most frightening sights she had ever seen. A trail of blood lead to her basement door, which stood ajar. Slowly she made her way to her phone, careful not to make to much noise. *Never mind. If the killer is still here, he'd kill me as soon as I let my guard down.* She grabbed her jacket and dashed out the door.  
  
*****  
  
"Pan, is your uncle home?" Marron's voice came out in a small squeak.  
  
"Marron?! Marron, what's wrong?!" Pan asked her white-faced and panicked friend.  
  
"Your uncle? Your dad? Your Grandfather? I need someone's help. One of them must be close."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Grandpa's here." she dashed out of the room, leaving Marron in a heap on the couch.  
  
Goku came running in a few seconds later. "What's wrong?" he asked his best- friends daughter.  
  
"There....there.....it's in my house. I don't know what but it's wrong. Just wrong. Go to my  
  
house. Be careful." she warned him, her voice quivering  
  
Goku dashed out of the house worried. He knew that she was afraid of bugs and creatures of that sort but this was different.  
  
*****  
  
At Krillin's funeral, everyone sympathized for Marron. Her mother had left for some reason, many years  
  
before. They only had memories and pictures, other than Marron herself, that brought back her mother. Krillin was all that she had left and now he was gone.  
  
That night, Marron pleaded to not go home, but Trunks promised her that he would stay with her till she kicked him out.  
  
*****  
  
3 weeks after the burial of the human Z warrior, Trunks slept in his own bed. He and Goten assured Marron that they would check up on her house every hour.  
  
That night, while alone in her small house, a loud thud came from outside her door. She jumped and grabbed Trunks' sword and quietly opened the door, taking a wary look around. When her eyes adjusted, she realized the source: the picture of her and her parents at the end of the hall had fallen. Upon her closer inspection she saw that cord had broken. She walked back to her room, climbed back into bed and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The warm morning sun shined in Marron's room, warming up her tile floor. Her stomach growled so she  
  
made her way to the door. Something told her not to open the door. Shrugging it off, she opened the door and gasped. 2 dead, blood covered bodies leaning up against the railing outside her bedroom. She knew who it was immediately and felt like breaking down and crying but didn't. She felt the killers' eyes on her.  
  
Dashing back into the room she grabbed the sword and ran back out to face it monster.  
  
"You've taken my father, my boyfriend and both his and my best friend. While you're at it, why not take me too. Only thing is I will be going down fighting. They didn't expect anything."  
  
A dark figure silently emerged from the shadows. Only because of her great hearing was Marron able to swing the sword. The demon jumped back and screeched. "Give up. You could join them sooner that way."  
  
"NO!" She growled, "I owe it to them to at least kill you too!" She charged but the creature dodged again.  
  
Marron screamed as she felt a sharp pain that spread down her back. She spun around and felt the sword sink into something, not knowing what. The last thing she saw was the creatures' some how familiar face fading over hers.  
  
*****  
  
(Clipping for Satan Times)  
  
Satan City Chronicles- Over the past 2 weeks, strange deaths have occurred, one of which has taken the life of one of the original Special Forces members. Krillin was found dead inside his daughters' house. Yesterday, family members found Marron, Krillin's daughter, Son Goten, a family friend and fellow fighter, and Trunks Briefs, Marron's boyfriend who also a fought along side Krillin. They also found another female who has recently been identified as Juuachigou, her mother. Investigators have found conclusive evidence that her body had been infected by a virus which threw her into her killing rampage. They say the virus was set to really emerge on the 25 but something happened and it was  
  
set off early. It was also set to destroy all members of Earth's Special Force. Luckily, Marron defeated it. Her friends Bra Briefs and Son Pan say that she always wanted to do something great in her life to help people. She did both, but it also took her life. We are in great debt to her. They all protected us against evil and they all will be greatly missed, Son Pan told reporters. A funeral service for all 4 has been arranged for Thursday.  
  
  
  
Ok, I know that really sucked but hey, this story was written when I was 14, so I think it is kinda ok. Just thought I would give up a different way the destruction of the fighters could be possible. Its ok, flame me all you want, I need a good tan. Haha. 


End file.
